


No Life After You

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: When an accident at work lands Hermione in the spell damage ward at St Mungo’s, Harry comes to a realisation.





	No Life After You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony & Co's Lyric Llama and Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo.
> 
> LL Prompt: “All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, As long as I'm laughing with you, And I think that all that still matters is love ever after, After the life we've been through, 'Cause I know there's no life after you.” - Life After You by Daughtry
> 
> HH Bingo Square-G3: Partis Temporus 
> 
> Many thanks to Articcat621 for reading this over for me. Any errors after she did are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from the HP world and am not making any money off of this.

                                             

"It felt like someone had cast _Partis Temporus_ over us," Harry whispered as he gently held Hermione's hand. "I mean, I know you were still with me, but to hear that you were barely hanging on scared the living daylights out of me. Made me realise…" he trailed off knowing that there was no point in saying anything to the witch who was currently in a coma.

"Realise what?"

Harry jerked at the sound of Hermione's voice, nearly dropping her hand. "You're awake?"

"Slowly," Hermione whispered, squeezing his fingers. Shifting on the bed, she looked at the wizard sitting next to her with a gentle smile. "What did you realise, Harry?"

"Not letting that drop, are you?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head. "No."

Harry chuckled quietly as he reached out and wrapped his other hand around hers. "Your accident made me realise that after everything we've been through in our lives that there is no life for me after you."

Hermione stared at him in surprise for a few moments before one question finally tumbled from her lips. "What are you saying, Harry?"

"I know this really isn't the time or place for this and I don't have your ring with me, but will you marry me?"

She continued to stare at him for a few more heartbeats before a brilliant grin spread across her face. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you."

Harry returned her smile, letting out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. "Thank Merlin." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione happily returned his kiss.


End file.
